


Ricordi di tempi lontani

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Axis Powers HetaliaTitolo: Ricordi di tempi lontaniPersonaggi: Alfred F. Jones, Arthur KirklandPairing: nessunoGenere: Angst, StoricoAvvisi:Rating: verdeParole: 3500Prompt: PioggiaUsUk ambientata subito dopo la rivoluzione americana, (proprio subito dopo, tipo "più tardi quella notte") America e Iggy sono ognuno a casa sua, separati e soli. Piove e entrambi osservano la pioggia dalla finestra. America è in modalità pippe mentali della serie "e ora come faccio tutto solo? In verità non pensavo di riuscire ad arrivare fino a questo punto..." e in pratica ha paura di non farcela da solo e di cosa potrebbe succedergli senza l'aiuto di iggy. Parallelamente, Iggy a casa sua è in modalità flashback su chibi America e feels tipo "ora America è cresciuto ed è autonomo e autosufficiente e con il cavolo che vivrete nuovamente bei momenti familiari come quando era piccolino".(bonus di plot twist, in realtà è tutto un flashback di entrambi che in un futuro moderno, sotto la pioggia, sono in guerra e sul punto di accopparsi a vicenda)





	

Quella guerra finalmente era arrivata alla sua conclusione: quell'ultima giornata era stata caratterizzata da una forte pioggia che di certo non aveva impedito alle squadre di uomini di combattere. Il cielo sembrava essere triste per i due principali contendenti, che erano ormai destinati a separarsi. La guerra era finita e ora che era sera, chiusi nelle loro case, una a Washington e la seconda a Londra, entrambi osservavano la pioggia cadere con regolarità, a sottolineare quella divisione ormai per sempre. La mano di Alfred si allungò verso la finestra, sulla quale le gocce di pioggia scivolavano indisturbate, lasciando subito spazio ad altre, quasi a voler toccarle, sfiorare quelle specie di lacrime amare che il cielo stava versando per lui da giorni ormai... Anche se non vedeva ciò che c'era al di là della finestra, sapeva benissimo cosa vi avrebbe trovato: una città devastata dalla guerra, da dover ricostruire e lo stesso terreno su cui era riuscito, dopo vari anni di conflitto, a vincere quell'Indipendenza che il suo popolo reclamava da moltissimo tempo. Era settembre, eppure nella casa di Alfred faceva freddo: forse era tutto causato dalla divisa Rivoluzionaria ormai zuppa come non mai e che aderiva al suo corpo come se fosse una seconda pelle. Il problema era che Alfred non aveva alcuna voglia di alzarsi dalla sedia: la pioggia era molto più interessante dell'asciugarsi; poco gli importava se rischiava di prendersi un malanno, non voleva muoversi da lì, perché tutto gli avrebbe ricordato Arthur e già stava succedendo. Sospirò lievemente mentre posava il gomito sulla gamba destra accavallata sull'altra e la testa andò ad appoggiarsi sulla mano, mentre si metteva a posto gli occhiali sul naso. L'abitazione era fin troppo silenziosa per i suoi gusti: poteva rivedere chiaramente Arthur giocare con lui quando era piccolo e l'inglese poteva stare con lui invece di dover salpare per i mari per conquistare altre terre. La pioggia continuava a cadere e lui appoggiò la testa al vetro freddo della finestra, chiudendo per qualche attimo gli occhi: faceva male essergli così lontano, non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto senza la sua presenza... Prima si occupava molto spesso Arthur di tutto, ma ora che le sue terre erano indipendenti era certo di saperle governare? Scosse per qualche secondo la testa, certo che non ce la poteva fare: era cresciuto, sì, ma non si sentiva poi così pronto a tutto quello che avrebbe comportato quella vittoria. Arthur nel frattempo era rientrato a Londra, non aveva osato parlare con i commilitoni, se non per ringraziarli per tutto il sostegno che gli avevano dato durante quella guerra: come in ognuna, vi erano state delle gravi perdite anche tra le loro fila, ma non gli importava, era la vita di ogni soldato dopotutto. Non era che gli importasse poco della sua gente, ma avevano scelto di battersi per la patria, quindi... Non era di certo uno dei giorni migliori quello e il suo umore era davvero pessimo. Sceso dall'aereo si fece riportare a casa, restando in silenzio per tutto il viaggio ad osservare la pioggia che anche lì cadeva copiosamente: non era possibile, certo lì era cosa di tutti i giorni, ma perché non poteva smettere una buona volta? Nel finestrino appannato notò il proprio riflesso e la divisa militare risultava sporca di terra e sangue e mentre portava una mano all'altezza del petto sentiva il peso di tutto ciò che era successo. Attese di essere a casa per disperarsi come doveva: non voleva mostrarsi così fragile alle persone, voleva restare da solo nel suo dolore. Non poteva farlo per giorni, ma gli era indispensabile quella sera. Avrebbe fatto rapporto al proprio capo il giorno dopo o comunque entro la fine della settimana. Si ritirò in casa tirando su con il naso, sedendosi in mansarda, dove di fronte alla finestra vi era anche uno specchio ed era completamente circondato da comodini, pieni di ricordi di Alfred quando era piccolino. Portò una sedia tra un comodino e la finestra, osservando quelle gocce traditrici lavare il vetro come se nulla fosse, ignare di ciò che si scatenava nel cuore e nella mente dell'inglese, che era letteralmente distrutto da tutto ciò. Notò un cassetto del comò vicino a sé leggermente aperto e si morse il labbro inferiore notando cosa ne usciva: un lembo di un vestitino candido in lino, fatto apposta per un bambino piccolo, per quel bambino che ormai era troppo cresciuto per i suoi gusti e che ora stava oltreoceano. La mano destra si allungò tremante verso quel lembo di vestitino, prendendolo con una certa forza tra le mani, tirandola piano verso di sè, in modo che non si rompa. Non potrebbe mai perdonarsi di strappare qualcosa di così importante e pregno di ricordi. Quando portò il vestitino semplice al petto, potè sentire ancora il caldo del piccolino che lo abbracciava felice, dopo uno dei suoi rientri dalle varie conquiste. Come erano belli quei momenti: faceva male ricordarli, ma contemporaneamente gli riempivano il cuore spezzato, riportandolo assieme in un istante. Con la coda dell'occhio guardò nello specchio e rivide un momento esatto di quel passato. Era appena rientrato dopo aver insediato delle colonie nelle isole Barbados e Alfred gli era corso incontro mentre era ancora sulla soglia della porta di casa, felice di rivederlo dopo tanto tempo. Era un bambino bello vispo l'americano, nonostante la giovanissima età. "Arthur! Sei tornato finalmente. Mi stavo preoccupando tantissimo." Il piccolino gli abbracciò le gambe, stringendole forte quanto poteva. "Mi dispiace Alfred se sono stato assente così tanto, ma quelle isole sono state particolarmente dure da conquistare. Ora comunque sono qui con te, non devi aver paura di niente." Era incredibile come il bambino non lo odiasse per la situazione: si stava occupando lui di tutti i suoi affari ed erano pure insediati dai suoi uomini, ma al biondo con gli occhiali non sembrava importare, oppure ancora non capiva la gravità della cosa. "Sei scusato! Come è andata? Hai vinto?" Era decisamente ancora troppo piccolo per capire, sapeva solo che gli era grato per ciò che stava facendo per lui, bene o male che fosse. "Certo che sì, ora anche quelle persone riceveranno il mio aiuto." Replicò scompigliandogli lievemente i capelli, per poi prenderlo in braccio e andare in mansarda. Non poteva dirgli la verità, anche se gli dispiaceva mentirgli. "Bene... Sei così magnanimo, Arthur! Ti voglio bene." Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe capito, Arthur lo sapeva, ma non poteva fare altro che illuderlo della sua pacificità. Si sedettero infine sul pavimento in legno, America ancora appoggiato al petto di Inghilterra, gli occhi chiusi e un espressione felice in volto. Arthur invece si limitava ad accarezzargli i capelli e sorridere felice, proprio come l'altro. L'Arthur di quel momento invece stava piangendo: il vestito era portato al viso e ci stava versando sopra tutte le lacrime, che dopo il pianto nel rientro, sembravano essere una scorta inesauribile. Alfred ormai non aveva più bisogno del suo aiuto, ma lui lo necessitava, era in astinenza di quel tempo passato, in cui erano una specie di famiglia e non due completi estranei, o comunque semplici conoscenti di vecchia data. Ne avevano passate così tante assieme che ora una vita senza l'altro era impensabile per lui. "Scusa Alfred..." Lo disse in mezzo ai vari singhiozzi causati da quel continuo pianto, mentre i fulmini illuminavano il suo volto rigato dalle lacrime che, incessanti, scendevano sulle sue guance, bagnando irrimediabilmente quel pezzo di stoffa così importante. La pioggia continuava a battere incessantemente sulla finestra della dimora di Alfred e lui mentre la osservava non poteva fare altro che chiedersi cosa sarebbe stato di lui in futuro: aveva ormai scoperto a proprie spese che ciò che da piccolo credeva fosse giusto, non lo era affatto, ma ora per lo meno era libero. Non doveva più rispondere agli ordini di Inghilterra, né alle sue tasse, leggi e quant'altro: poteva tranquillamente creare le proprie, senza l'altro che lo giudicasse o gli desse suggerimenti. Non aveva mai pensato di riuscire veramente ad ottenere quell'indipendenza e ora, impreparato com'era alla dura realtà, un po' si pentiva di quell'indipendenza vinta poche ore prima. - Non ce la farò mai così, mi affidavo troppo alla guida di Arthur e ora mi ritrovo nei casini. Avrei dovuto ascoltarlo di più, invece di divertirmi con le mie cose e restare come il bambino piccolo che ero a suo tempo. Dovevo immaginarlo che questo momento prima o poi sarebbe arrivato, ma sotto sotto forse speravo che non sarebbe stato così e invece mi illudevo di grosso. Cosa e come farò d'ora in poi? - Pensava queste cose mentre il suo riflesso si spezzava contro la finestra che gli ricordava fin troppe cose, dai momenti belli, a quelli brutti in cui spesso aveva temuto di non vederlo più ritornare da lui da uno di quei tanti viaggi di conquista di nuove terre. Doveva copiare le sue azioni e iniziare anche lui ad avere colonie nel resto del mondo? A conti fatti quella era la cosa più intelligente da fare, ma da dove doveva iniziare? Qualche isola probabilmente, dato che sarebbe stata molto più veloce da far cadere ai propri piedi, rispetto a una nazione più grande. - Cosa succederà senza l'aiuto di Arthur? Non me la sento, è un peso troppo grande da portare con sé. Avrei ancora bisogno di lui per capire come conquistare, fare una conquista assieme e poi sarei pronto... Forse. - Finalmente decise che era ora di andare a cambiarsi, perché non era giusto restare lì e prendersi un malanno solo per le cose che aveva addosso, quindi rientrò in camera propria, iniziando a cambiarsi. Lasciò la divisa su una sedia, osservandola con nostalgia: l'avrebbe indossata ancora e sempre contro l'inglese? Scosse lievemente la testa, asciugandosi velocemente ed indossando vestiti puliti, prima di tornare in soggiorno, dove era prima. Un grosso sospiro si levò dalle sue labbra quando si sedette sulla sedia in modo un po' scomposto, ma che per lui era comodo. Aveva bisogno di liberare tutta la pressione che sentiva addosso, ma non aveva idea di come e dove farlo. Si tolse gli occhiali e passò una mano sul viso, anche in mezzo ai capelli, scompigliandoli come aveva fatto spesso e volentieri l'inglese. Non era possibile che qualsiasi cosa facesse gli ricordasse quei tempi così belli. Qualche lacrima iniziò a scendergli lungo il viso, sparendo verso il pomo d'Adamo e giù fino al petto, coperto da una maglia azzurra maniche corte. Non provava più freddo, ne era come immune e nonostante il tempaccio e la temperatura non proprio alta, pur essendo a settembre, lui stava benissimo così. Ah, quanto rivoleva indietro la sua infanzia, dove c'era spesso Arthur ad occuparsi di lui e sgridarlo se per caso si ammalava a causa di una cosa stupida che aveva fatto, tipo il restare sotto la pioggia per vari minuti incurante di ciò che gli sarebbe potuto succedere. A quel tempo poi certe malattie non erano curabili e, pur essendo Nazioni, quindi non morivano mai, non sarebbe stato il massimo se fosse stato sul letto di morte a causa di qualcosa di altamente banale. Arthur si alzò e raggiunse un altro dei comodini presenti in quella mansarda: non li usava da molto tempo e erano tutti accatastati lì in completo disordine: prima o poi avrebbe dovuto metterli al loro posto molto probabilmente, ma non era di certo quello il giorno adatto. Con la mano sinistra sfiorava il legno di ciascuno dei mobili, che stranamente era immacolato, non vi era nemmeno un millimetro di polvere a posarsi sulle dita affusolate dell'inglese. Il vestitino che una volta era appartenuto all'americano e che Arthur aveva fatto fare su misura proprio per lui ora giaceva sulla sedia che l'inglese aveva appena abbondato e che non sembrava intenzionato a ritornarci molto presto. Girava senza sosta in quel piccolo spazio, sospirando di tanto in tanto, mentre sentiva il cuore farsi mano a mano più pesante: ad un tratto si fermò davanti ad una piccola libreria impolverata, scorrendo i titoli dei pochi libri che vi erano sopra. Uno in particolare catturò la sua attenzione: sembrava essere stato riposto lì da poco, perché non vi era tutta la polvere che si era posata sugli altri; era bello grosso, con le scritte in oro. Sulle labbra di Arthur apparve un sorriso amaro, mentre con le mani andava a prendere con la massima cautela quel mattone di libro, che aveva usato quasi tutte le sere quando Alfred era un bambino piccolo e così fragile. Ah, quando mai avrebbe smesso di rimpiangere quei tempi? Era giusto che ormai l'altro potesse guidare il suo paese in piena autonomia, senza il suo aiuto, anche se non era affatto convinto che, almeno nei primi tempi, l'altro sarebbe stato in grado di fare buone cose. Era sempre vissuto nella sua ombra e anche una volta cresciuto non aveva cercato troppo di avere una propria indipendenza per certe cose: Arthur lo aveva portato sì varie volte con sé per alcune conquiste, ma la cosa era ben differente... Alfred non era mai stato a capo del suo esercito, non aveva mai lasciato il suo fianco. Scrollò le spalle e tornò alla sedia, mettendosi in grembo il vestito, una volta che si fu seduto. Con molta cautela vi posò sopra il libro dopo averlo liberato della polvere e lo aprì senza pensarci troppo. I ricordi ripresero a passargli davanti agli occhi, mentre sfogliava con delicatezza ogni pagina. Rivedeva sé stesso seduto sul letto del piccolo americano, che era disteso sotto le coperte bianche in lino, tutto pimpante. "Arthur, leggimi qualcosa, altrimenti non riesco a dormire!" Scalciava con i piedini il piccoletto, facendo sorridere l'inglese. "Va bene, va bene. Non ti agitare così tanto o non dormirai affatto." Come poteva rifiutare una richiesta simile? "Mi concedi di stendermi vicino a te?" Gli posò un bacino sulla fronte, attendendo una risposta, che non tardò ad arrivare. "Sì, ti faccio subito spazio." Il sorriso del ragazzino era genuino e si spostò abbastanza da permettergli di distendersi a sua volta. "Voglio la storia dell'eroe: da grande lo sarò pure io, voglio seguire le gesta di questo cavaliere" Quanto poteva essere bella l'innocenza dei bambini? "Storia del cavaliere bambino aggiudicata. Io inizio, tu chiudi gli occhi e cerca di dormire, non mi muovo da qui e non smetto finché non sarò alla fine." Si schiarì per un attimo la voce, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi e gli sorrise. "Pronto? O vuoi raccontarmela tu? Dopotutto l'hai sentita così tante volte..." "No, leggila tu, sei molto più bravo di me e poi così non potrei addormentarmi, se davvero mi mettessi a leggere." Effettivamente Alfred non aveva tutti i torti, ora che Arthur ci pensava, quindi si limitò ad annuire. "Se proprio ci tieni così tanto, allora esaudirò i desideri di questo prode cavaliere." Era così tenero, non ce la poteva fare a resistergli. "Certo che ci tengo molto. Ora però inizia a raccontare, basta chiacchierate su cose ininfluenti come questa. Leggi." A volte sembrava fare i capricci, ma davvero non voleva aspettare oltre per sentire quella bellissima storia, anche se ormai la sapeva a memoria, a furia di ascoltarla. "C'era una volta un bambino di nome Marck. Lui viveva in una casa in campagna assieme ai suoi genitori ed avevano molti animali, ma Marck era un bambino a cui piaceva moltissimo l'avventura: non gli piaceva restare in casa a fare cose noiose, voleva sempre uscire e scoprire cose nuove. Ultimamente si era messo in testa che voleva diventare un cavaliere e sapeva che lì in città c'era un castello dove abitava un Re, dato che vi passava davanti ogni giorno all'andata e al ritorno da scuola. Gli piaceva molto avere amici in quell'edificio azzurrino, ma difficilmente li incontrava: era un bambino un po' asociale, che preferiva starsene nel suo mondo, senza dare alcun fastidio. I suoi compagni non approvavano minimamente il suo sogno e a volte veniva deriso da alcuni di loro, ma si riteneva forte e non piangeva mai, anche quando le parole facevano davvero male. Un giorno prese il proprio zainetto, ma invece di andare a scuola a studiare, si fermò al castello che dava direttamente sul fiume che attraversava la città. Vide il ponte levatoio abbassarsi subito, in modo che potesse entrare e si presentò con spavalderia davanti alle guardie, chiedendo di poter vedere il Re. Una volta che fu al cospetto del Re, Marck andò dritto al sodo: voleva diventare un suo cavaliere e sperava di non venir rifiutato solo perché era piccolo. Il Re rimase piacevolmente sorpreso da quelle parole e ridacchiò per un attimo, prima di annuire. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare tre prove: leggere ad alta voce un libro, rispondere in modo impeccabile alle domande di un'anziana signora e poi fare un riassunto di ciò che raccontava il libro. Ci mise dei giorni per farle tutte, ma alla fine riuscì nel proprio intento, nonostante normalmente odiasse il dover riassumere con le proprie parole qualcosa. Per quella prova aveva temuto di fare fiasco, perché era la cosa che più odiava al mondo, ma alla fine grazie alla ragnatela di un ragno speciale, in una giornata riuscì a raccontare tutto, mentre il ragno continuava a tessere la tela, ad una finestra. Il Re gli chiese subito cosa avesse intenzione di fare ora che era diventato un suo cavaliere a tutti gli effetti e Marck, senza alcun indugio, rispose che sarebbe tornato a scuola, ora più felice dato che era anche in grado di raccontare o riassumere le cose con le proprie parole." Si rese conto del fatto che l'americano si era addormentato solo quando finì la lettura: quella storia era molto bella, coinvolgente e interessante ed era sempre un piacere per lui leggergliela. Si alzò con senza svegliarlo e mise via il libro, tornando così al letto e si distese vicino a Alfred, abbracciandolo... Piove di nuovo, com'è possibile che ogni volta che si scontrano piova, ancora non era chiaro a nessuno dei due, ma in quel momento non è importante. Ci sono altre priorità a cui far fronte, tipo il fatto che quell'attuale guerra non ha alcun senso. Non è una guerra di rivendicazione di qualche territorio, né per l'indipendenza, eppure sono di nuovo su un campo di battaglia, intorno a loro solo cadaveri, il paesaggio distrutto dalla guerra e altri soldati che combattono tra di loro. "Non è possibile che siamo di nuovo qui ad affrontarci: pensavo che dopo la Guerra d'Indipendenza non sarebbe più successo e che saremo stati solo alleati, non di nuovo dei nemici." Ormai sono entrambi molto cresciuti e in questo momento Alfred sta sovrastando Arthur, che è a terra con una ferita alla spalla e anche del sangue che gli cola lungo una tempia. "Chi può immaginare cosa ci riserva il futuro? Per un po' siamo stati alleati, ma ora non lo siamo più, di nuovo." Un sorriso amaro appare sul volto dell'inglese, che per tutto quel tempo ha rivissuto quei bei momenti, come se fossero impressi nella sua mente per sempre, ricordi indelebili che anche volendo, non li puoi cancellare. "Sono stufo di questa situazione, non possiamo continuare così. Dobbiamo trovare la pace, una volta per tutte. Non dobbiamo combattere contro di noi, bensì aiutare chi è in situazioni molto difficili e che minacciano la nostra vita." Continuano a parlare, eppure si stanno per uccidere a vicenda: entrambi hanno una pistola puntata alla tempia dell'altro, ma non vogliono davvero uccidersi, anche perché non possono davvero morire, sono Nazioni dopotutto. "La cosa più semplice da fare sarebbe firmare un patto dove ci impegniamo a non darci mai le spalle a vicenda e collaborare per raggiungere gli obiettivi che ci prefissiamo, aiutandoci a vicenda in caso di guerre imminenti." La mano di Arthur tremava contro la tempia di Alfred, mentre parlava: non ha intenzione di premere quel grilletto e la testa inizia a fargli un po' male, forse a causa della perdita di sangue. "..... Sì. Sarà un po' come tornare ai vecchi tempi, anche se ora siamo entrambi molto più grandi." I flashback di poco prima sono stati un colpo al cuore per entrambi: perché simili ricordi devono affacciarsi alle loro menti, in un momento così critico? Non si possono uccidere, nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto la forza di fare una cosa simile all'altro. Le due pistole lentamente vengono tolte dalla tempia dell'altro e Alfred la mette a posto, sentendosi in colpa per il sangue che cola dalla fronte dell'inglese. Entrambi fanno ritirare le loro truppe e questa volta Inghilterra lo invita a casa sua, dato che sono da lui e hanno bisogno di un po' di respiro e relax. Una volta in casa, Alfred lo aiuta a togliere via tutto il sangue, mentre per la ferita alla spalla devono andare in ospedale e far togliere il bossolo. Per fortuna ormai le strutture sono ben organizzate, quindi in men che non si dica Arthur si ritrova con il braccio bloccato al petto, da tenere così per qualche settimana. Alla fine tutto è bene, ciò che finisce bene, no?


End file.
